The Chamber of Stewage
by RWBYJNPRCRDL
Summary: After experiencing her first adventure-filled year at Hogwarts, It's time to go back. This time, 'The heir of Slytherin' is on the lose, attacking the muggle-born students, petrifying them. Can they save the school, without their own losses?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a quick summary: Her name is Rose Potter and she has black hair and ice blue eyes. She lives with the Dursleys too. She has a little more self control than Harry and immedately became friends with Cedric, who teaches her the ways of the school, Andromeda(long ginger hair and grey eyes), who shares her love of astronomy, Seph(Dark-skinned, blue-black shoulder length hair), who keeps her connection with the muggle world strong, and Ronald Weasley. She played a small part in the main plot of the Philosopher's Stone. She gets caught by Filch and taken to his office, where she finds Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black's diaries. That's it.

Dobby. That stupid little elf! He let Conan and Hedwig out of their cages during Vernon's meeting. Harry went running after them, which only made the situation worse. We got them back, though. Now, there's bars on the window, and Vernon won't let us go back to Hogwarts! Me and Harry were sleepless because of it. Never seeing our friends again? Trapped in here? Never going back to the wizarding world? This is when we heard car sounds, and a bright light moving in the sky. A flying car! As it came up to the window, we saw Fred, George and Ron in it. "Come on, then! Get your things, you're coming with us!" Ron said to us, cheerful as ever. We got our suitcases and owls as George cast a spell, bursting the window and ripping the bars apart. Of course, this woke up the Dursleys. We quickly shoved our things in the trunk and Harry jumped in the car. Vernon burst in as I was climbing out the window. He grabbed me by the hair, shouting "You're not going anywhere!" I head-butted him in the face, giving me enough time to jump for the car. I landed right next to Ron and I shut the door. "I could kiss you guys! Thank you!" I cheered, followed by Fred and George making kissing noises plus Harry and Ron laughing. When Ron calmed down he said "By the way, Happy Birthday you two."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

When we arrived at The Weasley house, it was light out. It looked like a house in front of a tower, with another tower suspended atop the house. We went inside, me and Harry immediately staring at the magic used to do the household chores. There was a clock -like thing with the faces of the family on spoons turning when they changed location. The twins and Ron just went from 'Lost' to 'Home'. I kept looking at the clock while Harry stared at yarn knitting itself. "It's not much, but it's home" said Ron, his mouth full of bread. It didn't look like much from the outside, sure. But inside it was the home me and Harry always wished for, but never had. "I think it's brilliant" we said simultaneously. Just then, Molly Weasley, their mother, ran down stairs, shrill voice hitting my ears. "Where have you been?! Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died, you could have been seen!" Just like that, she flipped a switch and became smiling and welcoming again. "Harry, Rose, wonderful to see you, my dears. Don't worry, I don't blame you at all." Ron piped up then. "But...They were starving them Mum. There were bars on their windows!" Of course, we've had it worse before. 'Better not worry them.' I thought. Molly scowled at Ron. "Well you best hope I don't put bars on your windows, Ronald Weasley." She turned to us again. "Come on, time for breakfast."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

At breakfast, Ginny Weasley, the only daughter, came running down the stairs. "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" "Yes dear, it's on the couch." Said Molly, just before Ginny started staring at Harry, like he was jumping out of the shadows. She slowly backed away, before bolting. The Weasley twins looked at each other and smirked. Harry looked at me, as if that's where he find an explanation. "What did I do?" He looked to Ron. "Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer." I smirked at this information. "So...She has a crush on him?" I asked. Ron cringed, realizing she would kill him later. Just then, Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, walked through the door. "Morning, Weasleys!" He got a response from everyone but me and Harry. "Nine raids today. Nine!" He said. We looked at Ron quizzically. "Dad works with the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves muggles. Thinks they're fascinating." Arthur sat at the head of the table, and looked at me and Harry. "And who are you?" He asked. Harry started stuttering, so I helped him out. "He's Harry Potter and I'm Rose Potter." His eyes widened. "Good Lord. Are you really?" He asked rhetorically. "Ron's told us all about you two. When did you get here?" Molly answered. "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours all the way to Surrey and back last night." Arthur looked at Fred and George. "Did you really? How'd it go?" That earned a laugh or two out of us. "Arthur!" whined Molly. "Oh, right." he said. "That was very wrong indeed, boys." Then he looked to Harry. "Now, Harry." He started "You must know all about muggles. So tell me; What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" I stifled a laugh, giving Harry a 'not-helping-you-this-is-too-funny' look. "well-" he started, but was saved by an owl, screeching and drawing everyone's attention. Then, it whacked itself into the window. School equipment letters. "There's only one place we'll get all this." said Molly. "Diagon Alley."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We all stood around the fireplace and Molly grabbed a pot of what looked like gravy granules, which I was told was flu powder. "Ron, you go first." Ron took a handful of flu powder and shouted. "DIAGON ALLEY!" and he dropped his handful of flu powder into the furnace. He was enveloped in green flames and he disappeared. "You next Harry." she said. He did as Ron did. Until- "Diagonally!" and he disappeared too. I could tell he didn't say it right. "Harry never did speak clear enough." I mumbled. Molly motioned me up. I took some flu powder, stepped into the furnace and said. "Diagon Alley!" I dropped my handful of flu powder and felt myself falling away. I appeared just outside the bookshop. As I suspected, no Harry, but Ron was there. That made me happy enough. It'd be bad if I didn't see either of them. "Ron!" I yelled. We ran into Hermione. " Hi Rose! Did you know Gilderoy Lockhart's signing books today!" Hermione said happily. Ron sighed "Not Lockhart! Don't tell Mum! She fancies him." The twins and Ginny appeared. "Fancies who?" asked Ginny. Percy appeared with Arthur. And we started chatting about Lockhart.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hermione found Harry and brought him into Flourish and Blotts. Lockhart was coming out. A man from the Daily Prophet muscled through the crowd to get pictures. Pose. Flash. Pose. Flash. "It can't be...The Potter twins?" He said rhetorically. Our eye widened, my instincts were telling me 'Run. It's not worth it so leave.' After Lockhart showed us off with him like a fist sized diamond, he gave us some books which Molly took and we headed out. But of course, Malfoy had to be there. "Bet you loved that, didn't you?" He sneered, striding up to us. "The Famous Potter Twins. Can't even go to a book shop without getting their names on the front page." He spat. Ginny was the first to respond. "Leave them alone." "Oh look Potter. Got yourself a girlfriend." Thankfully, Draco's father dragged him away, but not before insulting everyone, especially Arthur. If looks could kill then he would've been dead the moment he opened his mouth.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**What do you think? Please comment if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

There's no point in me stretching things out. Harry and Ron missed the train whereas everyone else got on in time. Once on, I went in search for Fred and George. I found them a few minutes later, talking about pranking Snape.  
"Really, guys? Risk being expelled? Maybe take 500 points from Griffindor each?" I asked, leaning against the train car door.  
Their heads whirled to me, smiling. "Hello, Rose." They said. George's eyebrows furrowed. "Why aren't you with Harry and Ron?" He asked.  
"I couldn't see them. I thought I could ride with you guys instead." I said, slightly cringing. They patted the space next to them. I went and sat on the empty bench. I looked out the window. "Isn't that your dad's car?" I asked. It was spinning in the air, when Harry came out the door, hanging on to it. "HARRY!"I screamed, even though he couldn't hear me. This caught the twins' attention, and they looked up and saw Ron stretching out of the car to help him.  
They mumbled incoherent things about Ron while I had a panic attack. My brother was hanging out of a flying car, with kilometres between him and the ground. The only thing to save him, other than himself, was the Weasley boy risking his life to help him. When he got in, I was relieved. I didn't want to picture what would've happened if Ron didn't help him. The people who had heard me scream were gathered outside the door. George and Fred chased them away. I pulled out Dad's diary. His third year entries. The year after the marauders were formed:  
_ 23/11/77_  
_ In our DADA lesson he taught us about Animagus. Of course, we (Sirius, Peter and me) already know it. We're Animagus ourselves. He told us something we didn't know though: The gift is sometimes passed on from parent to child. I hope if I have kids, they get it. It's brilliant walking around school after hours. But, anyway, he also said that the children who do have the gift probably won't turn into the same animal as their parents. If I have a child with the gift, they could turn into a woodland animal, like me. Maybe a fox, or __a hare__ an owl. We could run in the woods together. I'd like that._

I felt tears roll down my face. He never had the chance to even see his children walk.  
"What's the matter?" said George, passing me a tissue. 'Where the hell did he get that from? Let's not question the magic people.' I wondered if I should tell them. Well, they would find out eventually.  
" I took Dad's diary from the box in Filch's office." I stretched the book out to the pointing at the extract. Their eyes looked sad.  
"Does Harry know?" I shook my head. "It'll be his Christmas present. Don't tell him. I need to learn about Dad and the marauders." Their eyes widened.  
"Who are the marauders? We know they're 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs', but other than that..."  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. Wait- How do you know about the marauders?" I asked. Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe. Could it be the map? I pulled out my wand to see. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The boys stared at me. Little ink feet started appearing on the page, with names following them. "Mischief Managed" I said, and the images disappeared.  
"How did you know? The diary?" I nodded.  
"Wicked" The said.  
The conversation carried on like this. I found out what they knew, and we read the diary together.

When we got to the common room, Harry still hadn't appeared. Everyone headed off to bed, whereas I decided to stay up and wait for him. I must of sat there for a couple of hours before Ron and Harry attempted to sneak in. My head snapped towards them. "Finally!" I ran up to Harry, slapping him and gave Ron a hug.  
"What was that for?" They said. Harry was holding his cheek.  
"That, Harry Potter, is for almost getting yourself killed. And that, Ronald Weasley was for saving him. Never do that again." I scolded Harry.  
"I'll do my best." Harry was still rubbing his cheek. I winced and so did Ron. "You hit really hard, you know. A lot harder since last time." He said.  
"'Last time'?" Asked Ron, picking up on the conversation.  
I cringed at the memory. "Well, I had a falling out a few years back with a muggle. He kept calling me 'Raven-head'. When I didn't respond, he slammed a chalkboard over my head and I spun around and yelled at him. I went to slap him when Harry went to grab me. He knew that the last thing we needed was suspension. Unfortunately, Harry went to grab me from the front, and caught my swing. He had a red mark for the next few days." I told him.  
"Bloody hell, Rose. Remind me never to get on your badside."

"Good morning, everyone." Shouted Proffessor Sprout. Herbology. I hated it. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any qualms with dirt, it's just that it's the one thing I have to try over and over again to get it right. We responded and she continued. "Welcome to Greenhouse 3. Today we're going to re-pot mandrakes. Does anyone know the properties of the mandrake root?" Of course, Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
"Mandrakes, or Mandagora, is used to turn those who have been petrified to their original state. Also, the mandrakes cry is lethal to anyone who hears it." She said. Know-it-all Hermione strikes again.  
"Excellent. Ten points to Griffindor." Announced Sprout. I take it back. "As the ones we have here are still only seedlings, their scream won't kill you, but could knock you out for a good few hours, which is why there are earmuffs. If you would please put them on right away." We all put them on. "Watch me closely. You grasp your mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot." We hear the mandrake screeching. It hurt, so we covered our earmuffs, as if we were helping ourselves. "We put it down into the other pot, and pour a sprinkling of soil, to keep him warm." It's scream got higher in pitch, and Neville fainted, almost falling on me. Sprout grunted. "Looks like Mr. Longbottom has been abusing his earmuffs." Why does everything that she says sound wrong?  
Seamus piped up. "He hasn't ma'am, he's just fainted." Draco stifled a laugh.  
"Ah well, just leave him there." She said. "Well, plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your mandrake." We all got ready. Ron grimaced. "Now pull it up!" We pulled and the sound of thirty mandrakes pierced our ears. Draco started messing with his, and got his hand too close to it's mouth and his finger got bitten. My smile has never been bigger.

Ron was taping up his wand together after taking a battering from the whomping willow. He sighed. "Say it. I'm doomed."  
"You're doomed." Me and Harry chorused.  
"Hiya guys!"Was all we heard before a white flash attempted to blind us. A first year boy was standing there with a camera. " I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Griffindor too." He said cheerfully. We'd probably be able to fake emotions if it wasn't so early, or heard people go through the same process with us last year.  
"Hi Colin. Nice to meet you." We said before Errol, the screeching owl came crashing through. The letter it gave Ron was crimson and gold.  
"Look, Ron's got a howler!" jeered Seamus. Everyone laughed. Ron grimaced before opening it. The letter floated for a second, before becoming an origami mouth. Molly Weasley's voice rang through the hall.  
"Ronald Weasley! How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's facing an inquiry at work, and it's intirely your fault! I you step another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home! Oh and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Griffindor. Your father and I are so proud." It blew a raspberry at Ron and ripped itself up.  
"Well, your mum has a flair for the dramatic." I said, breaking the dead silence in the hall.

Once in Defence Against the Dark Arts (Hereby known as DADA), we were talking about who the new teacher might be. Most thought it was Snape, seeing as he'd been seeking out that job. But I remembered when Fred and George showed me the map. The name I saw was-  
"Let me introduce you to you knew Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me." Said Lockhart pompously. Me, Harry and Ron groaned. Why him? I might actually have preferred Snape.  
"Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third-Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League, and Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the banshee by smiling at him." He started laughing weakly. If only you could stupify teachers...He whipped out his wand for dramatics. "Be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind." He tapped the cage covered with cloth and it shook. "You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It may provoke them!" He got louder as he lifted the cloth from the cage, to reveal tiny, blue, flying creatures that look like they're from Area 51. Seamus started chuckling.  
"Cornish Pixies?" He asked, doubting him.  
"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. Laugh if you will Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He said before opening the cage door. We dispersed quickly. "Come on then, round them up!" he yelled over the noise.  
"I'm seriously doubting your teaching methods!" I yelled back, before Neville started being lifted of the ground, and Lockhart ran into his office.  
"Imobulus!" I shouted. The pixies started floating, as if they were in zero-gravity. Neville dropped a metre to the floor. I turned to Harry, smiling. "I would have thought someone who defeated banshees could handle some pixies."


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Harry heading towards the Quidditch pitch, when him and the rest of the Griffindor team saw the Slytherin team, dressed in Quidditch uniforms. Oliver decided to talk to them about it.  
"Where'd you think you're going, Flint?" He asked, trying to sound nice.  
"Quidditch practise" Flint answered simply. My trouble-senses are tingling.  
"I booked the pitch for Griffindor today." he sighed.  
"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint said, passing a roll of parchment to him. Me, Ron and Hermione walked up to the 'conversation'.  
Oliver read it aloud. "I, Professor Severus Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practise today, only for their need to train their new seeker." He looked toward Flint, eyebrows raised. "You've got a new seeker? Who?" They parted to reveal the human ferret, Malfoy.  
"Malfoy?" Harry said in disbelief. Out of everyone in Slytherin...  
"That's right. That's not all that's new this year." he said, flaunting his broom.  
"Those are Nimbus two-thousand-and-ones!" I gasped.  
"How'd you get those?" Ron asked.  
A gift from Draco's father." smirked Flint.  
"Unlike you, Weasley, my father can afford the best." Draco sneered.  
Hermione snapped "At least no one on the Griffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." I held back the temptation to go 'Burn!' at her comment.  
Draco wrinkled his nose at her. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mud-blood." he sneered. I didn't know what mud-blood meant, but I knew it was bad.  
Ron looked furious. He pulled out his wand "Eat slugs!" He shouted, casting. Because of the state of his wand, the spell backfired onto him. He was catapulted through the air and luckily, onto the grass. Unluckily, he started regurgitating slugs. The Slytherin team jeered, and Colin Creevy appeared with his camera, snapping a picture. Hermione and Ron helped him up, heading for Hagrid's, and I felt the urge to punch Malfoy straight in his smug face. I resisted it, and went along with the others.

"This calls for specialist equipment." Hagrid said, handing Ron a bucket. "Nothing we can do except wait until it stops, I'm afraid. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?" He asked.  
"Draco Malfoy." answered Harry "He called Hermione...well, I don't know exactly what it means." He said.  
"He called me a mud-bood." Said Hermione.  
Hagrid gasped "He did not!"  
"What does it mean?" I asked.  
"It means dirty blood. A mud-blood is a foul name for someone who is muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It isn't usually heard in civilized conversation." She explained, tears appearing in her eyes.  
"Thing is you two." He started, looking at us. " There are some families, Malfoys included who think they're better than everyone else, 'cause they're what people call 'pure-blood'" He said the last word mockingly.  
"That's horrible." I said.  
"It's disgusting" said Ron, head in the bucket.  
"And it's cods-wallop to butt." Hagrid chimed in. "Dirty blood. Why, There isn't a wizard alive today who isn't half-blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell to date that our Hermione can't do. Come here." He said to Hermione. He took her hand. "Don't you think on it Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

I waited for Harry to be released from his jail sentence of four hours in Lockhart's office. When he was freed he almost ran to us. He was pale and wide eyed. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.  
"Can't you hear it?" He asked us. I raised an eyebrow. Lockhart's melted his brain. Is that an actual spell?  
"Hear what?" asked Ron while I pondered this.  
"That voice..." Harry answered. I focused on what he said.  
"Even I don't know what you're on about." I commented. He stared at the space above us. "Mate, 'you in there?" I asked.  
"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and just..." he trailed off, as if he was listening to something. "It's moving. I think it's going to kill." He ran off and we followed him.  
"Kill?" Asked Ron.  
"Harry, not so fast!" yelled Hermione. We ran around for a while, until Harry slowed down, and the floor became wet. Spiders were trekking in a line, up the wall and through a hole in the window.  
"Strange. I've never seen spiders do that before." said Harry.  
"I don't like spiders" Said Ron. He looked at the floor. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a red reflection. We looked up. Hermione read out what was written.  
"'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware.' It's written in blood."  
There was an animal hanging from a lamp hook. "Oh no." said Harry, as him and me stepped closer. "It's Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris" We were only a couple of metres from it when some students discovered us. From the way it looked, we killed the cat.  
"Enemies of the heir beware?" questioned Malfoy. "You'll be next, mud-bloods." He sneered.  
Just then, Filch pushed through the crowd. Kill me now. "What's going on here? Come on, may way, make way." He reached the front. "The Potters. What are you-" He stopped, noticing his 'Mrs. Norris'. "Mrs. Norris. You've. Killed. My cat." We shook our heads. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" He yelled, grabbing us.  
"Argus!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Dumbledore. "Argus, I-" He cut himself off when he saw the writing. "Everyone will proceed to the dormitories immediately." we turned to walk away. "Everyone except..." he continued. We stopped. He pointed to us. "You four." I sighed and walked to him. "She's not dead Argus, she's only been petrified." Said Dumbledore, the other teachers with him. Lockhart walked up to the body.  
"Thought so." He said, turning to Dumbledore. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the exact counter-curse that would of spared her." Will someone just stab him for me? I'd appreciate it. I mean, even the other teachers gave him questioning looks.  
"But how she's been petrified I cannot say." Said Dumbledore.  
Filch shaked. "Ask them. They're the ones who done it. You saw the wall."  
Harry piped up. "Honestly sir, it wasn't me or Rose. We've never touched her." He argued.  
"Rubbish!" Filch snapped back. Me and Harry flinched.  
"If I might, Headmaster?" interjected Snape. "Perhaps the Potters and their friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Holy shit. He's on our side? But he's Snape! The evil head of Slytherin! Maybe he's changing... "However, the circumstances are quite peculiar. I for one, don't remember seeing Mr. Potter at dinner." He said, walking up to us. I stand corrected. Just as Harry was about to answer, Lockhart stepped in.  
"That would be my fault, Severus.. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Who in their right mind likes this guy enough to send him fan mail? Also, Snape's first name sounds a lot like 'Snivellus'. Please tell me that was his nickname in school.  
"That's why we went looking for Harry, Sir." I said.  
"We found him just before he said..." She stopped herself before she said 'something about hearing voices which led us to Mrs. Norris.'  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.  
"When I said I wasn't hungry." Said Harry. Quick thinking. Snape turned to Dumbledore, expecting a verdict.  
"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Snape didn't seem happy with Dumbledore's choice. Neither did Filch.  
"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch yelled.  
"She will be cured, Argus." Said Dumbledore, soothing some of Filch's anger. "As I understand it, Professor Sprout is a very healthy grower of Mandrake. When it is matured, a potion will be made to revive her. Until then, I strongly recommend caution to all."

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" asked Hermione.  
"What's strange?" Harry asked  
"You hear a voice, that only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified. It's just strange." She answered.  
"Do you think I should of told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?"  
"Are you mad?" Ron and I asked rhetorically.  
"No Harry." Hermione explained. "Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." She finished, before we went to bed.

"May I have your attention please? Now, today we are going to transform animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three. Vera Verto." She casted the funny looking magpie into a glass water goblet. "Now it's your turn. Mr. Weasley. One, two three Vera Verto." She repeated. He nervously pointed his wand at Scabbers.  
He flicked the wand towards the rat. "Vera Verto." the green sparks flew out at the tape, transfiguring Scabbers into a furry goblet. The others started to laugh, but I just couldn't. I'd get him a new wand if I could go to a shop. He picked up his rat and cringed.  
"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall walked to the front of the class, and Hermione put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
"Professor...I was wondering if you could tell us about the...chamber of secrets." Hermione said slowly. We stared at McGonagall expectedly.  
"Very well." She sighed. "You all know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of them coexisted quite harmoniously, but the other did not." Ron butted in.  
"Three guesses who." McGonagall ponted her wand at him.  
"Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective of the students that attended Hogwarts. To only admit all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods. Not being able to sway the others, Salazar decided to leave. According to ledgend, when he left, he built a chamber, know as the 'chamber of secrets'. Shortly before leaving, he sealed it, to be opened only when his true heir returned to the castle, set what is contained free and by doing so, purging the students he deemed unworthy to study magic."  
"Muggle-borns. " Hermione interjected. McGonagall nodded.  
"Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."  
"Professor, what is said to be in the chamber?" I asked.  
"Well, Miss Potter, the chamber is said to be home of a monster."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would like to say that this is something I wrote a year back for my English Teacher. Please respect the fact that I copied relevant scenes WORD FOR WORD. This took two months to write up.**_

* * *

I was walking with Seph. "Surely you're not planning on going after them? Last time, Harry almost got killed. What if that was you this year?" Seph, as most friends would be, was worried again about my safety, health excetera, excetera. By now, she should know that it's in my nature to run into the face of danger.  
"Sorry, but, rather me than Harry. I don't think he could survive another shot like that." I said, running up to the three. When I reached them I heard Hermione.  
"Not to mention breaking fifty school rules. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."  
"I'm in." They turned to me. "What? I missed your adventures last year, but this year, I'm in."  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
"I'm sure." I nodded. Hermione led us to the library and picked up a book labelled 'Most potent potions', opening it on the recipe for the 'Polyjuice potion'.  
"Properly brewed, the potion allows you to take the form of another." She explained.  
"Which means we can we can become Slytherins temporarily and get the information." I continued.  
"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us everything!" Said Ron.  
"But the potion's really complicated. It'll take a month to prepare." Hermione commented.  
"A month?!" Whined Harry. "If Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, half the muggle-borns could be petrified by then!"  
"We ain't got a choice, Harry." I said.

* * *

The Quidditch match between Griffindor and Slytherin. Me, Hermione and Ron were at the front, binoculars in hand. Malfoy vs. Harry. Professional enemies. Harry had my undivided attention. With that greasy haired ferret in the air, I couldn't be too sure Harry would leave the pitch without injury. In fact, Malfoy stopped in the air to (no doubt) insult Harry, when a bludger went for his head. Oliver came up to him, just before the bludger circled back round and smashed his broom. Harry weaved around, yet couldn't shake the bludger. Hagrid piped up from behind us. "Harry's got a rogue bludger. That's been tampered with that has!"  
"I'll stop it." Said Ron, whipping his wand out. I pushed his wand away from Harry's direction.  
"Even with a proper wand, it's too risky." Hermione commented.  
"You could hit Harry!" I added. Harry just lost the bludger, and Malfoy stopped him again. The bludger came back, just missing Harry and Malfoy. Harry spotted the snitch, and chased it, Malfoy following close behind. They went under the support beams, out of sight. You could only hear the bludger occasionally smacking into one of the beams. A minute or so later, Malfoy emerged, falling onto the grass. Harry continued following the snitch (In sight now). He reached his hand out for the snitch, but the bludger came at him from the side, pulverizing his arm. "HARRY!" I screamed, running towards the pitch. When I got there, an announcement rang through.  
"Potter has caught the snitch! Griffindor wins!" I saw him, laying on the floor. The bludger went after him again.  
"**Finite Incantatum**!" I shouted, hitting he bludger and it exploding. I ran next to him. "Harry. Harry, you okay!?" I asked, sitting him up as the others arrived.  
"I think my arm's broken." He winced. Lockhart came up to us.  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." He said.  
"No. Not you." Said Harry. Lochart ignored it. I lowered his wand.  
"Professor, even I must say 'no'. We'll just take him to Madame Pomfrey." I said, about to pick him up when Lockhart casted, removing all his bones. "Professor, if I may be so bold, never try to help Harry or me again." I said, picking him up and handing Hermione my scarf. "Could you quickly give him this as a sling?" She nodded and we carried him to the infirmary, to find Malfoy there, groaning.  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you can go." She said before turning to Harry. "Should of brought him straight to me. I can heal bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back, that's another matter. It's going to be a long, painful night for you, Mr. Potter." I winced at the thought. She poured him a glass of 'Skele-grow', which he spat out almost instantly. "What'd you expect, pumpkin juice?"

* * *

During the night, Dobby visited me. "Hello." He said.  
"Dobby, what are you doing in a girls' bedroom!" I whispered. He eyes went wide in realization of what he'd done.  
"Dobby is sorry, but Harry Potter told me to apologize." He said.  
"Apologize for what Dobby?" I asked. He cringed a bit.  
"For stopping Harry Potter getting on the Hogwarts Express, and for putting the hexed bludger in the Quidditch match. Because it worried you, ma'am. I did these things to prevent Harry Potter from going back to Hogwarts, and in turn, Rose Potter." He said.  
"YOU HOSPITALIZED HARRY?!" I yelled. Then I remembered we were in a room with three sleeping girls, and we probably woke them up.  
"I'm unimaginably sorry, ma'am. Dobby ironed his hands for harming Harry Potter." He said. The curtains were drawn back, revealing a very sleepless Seph and Hermione to me and a fading Dobby.  
"What was that about?" Asked Hermione. She sat on my bed, whereas Seph went back to her own.  
"That was Dobby. He put the bludger in the match and he used his elf powers to disappear before I could strangle him. Got to bed. We have to brew that potion." I said, turning over.

* * *

We arrived at the old toilets. The ones with Moaning Myrtle. Harry told us about Colin- the petrified bit at least- and that Dumbledore said the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again.  
"Again?" I asked.  
"Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must've done it when he was a school here, and now he's taught Draco." Said Ron, in a 'matter-of-fact' way.  
"We won't know for sure until the potion's complete." I said.  
"Why are we doing this in the middle of a girls toilets in broad daylight? Won't we get caught?" Ron asked.  
"No. No one comes in here." scoffed Hermione.  
"Why?" Asked Harry. Moaning Myrtle rose from a cubicle, staring at Ron.  
"Moaning Mrytle." I said. Ron's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Who?" He asked, as Mrytle came up behind him.  
"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione repeated.  
"Who's that?" He asked, before Mrytle screamed at him.  
"I'M MOANING MYRTLE!" She screamed in his ear. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talking about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" She sobbed and flew into a toilet.  
"She's a little sensitive." I said.

* * *

Dueling club. This would be a lot better if Lockhart wasn't the teacher. "Gather round! Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" He asked rhetorically. He mumbled something that sounded like 'excellent'. "In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all up, in case you ever need to defend yourself, as I have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." Self-advertisement. He threw his cloak into a group of fan-girls. " Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has kindly accepted to help me in a short demonstration. Don't worry, you'll still have your potions teacher when I'm through with him. Never fear." He winked at the girls around me. I could of gagged. They met in the center, bowing, and took five steps back. They took their stances. "One. Two. Three." Snape casted first.  
"**Expelliarmus**!" The spell hit Lockhart, flinging him back.  
"Is he alright?" Asked Hermione.  
"Who cares?" Ron and I said.  
"Good idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but it was only too obvious what you were going to do and could of stopped you if I wanted." Lockhart boasted.  
"Then maybe it would be good to show them how to block unfriendly spells." Offered Snape.  
"I think I'll have two volunteers. Potter, Weasley." He said, gesturing to me and Ron. We started walking to the stage when Snape cut in.  
"Weasley's wand causes havoc with the simplest spells. We'd be sending Miss Potter to the hospital wing in a match box." Ron returned to his prior place. "Someone from my own house maybe? Malfoy, perhaps?" He guestured for Malfoy to join me on the stage. We met at the center as Lockhart and Snape did.  
"Scared, Potter?" He asked.  
"In your dreams, maybe." I answered, getting some stifled laughs from the audience. We took five steps back and stood in our stances.  
"Remember, to disarm only." Warned Lockhart. "One, two-" He was interrupted by the ferret boy.  
"**Everte Statium**!" I flew through the air and landed at Lockhart's feet. I stood up and got ready for my turn. He wasn't getting away with that.  
"**Rictumsempra**!" I casted, sending Malfoy flying at Snape. He as picked up with one hand, and shoved back.  
"**Serpensortia**!" He casted, a snake fly through the air at me.  
"Don't attack me. It's not my fault that douche did this." He went towards Justin, the Hufflepuff student, fangs showing.  
"Don't attack him." Said Harry. The snake looked at Harry, then back at Justin, fangs away.  
"**Vipera Evanasca.**" Snape burned the snake to a few embers. Justin looked at us in fear.  
"What are you playing at?" He said. We were confused. We tried to help him. Hermione and Ron dragged us into another room.  
"Your parcelmouths?! Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Ron.  
"We're what?" We said simultaneously.  
"You can talk to snakes." Hermione simplified.  
" I know. Harry accidentally set a python on our cousin once, but that was just once." I said.  
"I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry added. Hermione shook her head, bushy hair flying. Ron looked a little bit worried.  
"No they can't. This is bad." She said.  
"Bad?" Harry asked, rhetorically.  
"If we didn't tell the snake not to attack Justin, he-" Ron cut me off.  
"That's what you were saying!" Said Ron.  
"You were there, you heard us." argued Harry  
"I heard you speaking Parceltounge. Snake language" Ron stated.  
"We spoke a different language?" I asked.  
"How can we speak a different language without knowing we can?" Harry asked.  
"Look, there's a reason Slytherin's symbol is a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a parcelmouth. He could talk to snakes too. That's why-" Ron interrupted Hermione.  
"Everyone's gonna think your his great-great-great-grandchildren or something." He said. 'missing a few greats there.' I thought.  
"But we're not...We can't be." Harry said.  
"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be." Hermione said, worrying us.

* * *

_**Hi. I'm going to upload at least once a fortnight. Hopefully.**_

_**But anyway, I talk! Oh and yes, I am British**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione kept up to us at the Christmas feast. "Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Seeing as we already had this conversation, I tuned out.  
"Who are you two changing into then?" Ron asked us. I took the tube of Pansy's hair from my pocket.  
"Pansy, that girl who follows Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy around." Ron snickered, followed by Hermione.  
"You'll be hanging off Malfoy's arm all evening!" Chuckled Ron. "Who you got Hermione?"  
"Millicent Bullstrode. I got the hairs off her robes." She answered. The boys ran off to rip out some hair.

* * *

"We'll have exactly one hour." Hermione said, pouring the potion into glasses. "Add the hairs." She said. I put those short obsidian hairs in. "Cheers." She whined.  
The drink was so disgusting I wont ever mention the taste. Ever. Ron and Hermione went to puke in the toilets, whereas me and Harry just grunted until we changed. I saw myself in the mirror. Hell, I almost scared myself. Ron/Crabbe came out of the toilet.  
"Rose? Harry?" He asked, still sounding like Ron.  
"Bloody hell."  
Hermione's voice came from the toilet, telling us to leave without her.  
We ran into Percy and that led us to Draco.  
"Ah, Pansy." He said once we got into the Slytherin common room, gesturing next to him. I sat there, wishing I hadn't picked Pansy's hairs. I kept tuning out, focusing on not cringing or vomiting from being this close to Malfoy.  
"Well Pansy, you're quiet." Malfoy stated.  
"Oh, um..." I started getting red and- this is embarrassing- Malfoy kissed me. I had to act as if I was Pansy, so I pressed my lips against his. Ugh. Thankfully he pulled away and I saw Harry/Goyle looking more like Harry. "Scar." I mouthed. His hand with to his head and felt it there.  
"Pansy, can we talk to you for a minute?" Asked Ron. I nodded and they almost dragged me out of the common room.

* * *

"Hermione, we've got so much to tell you! You'll love this!" Said Ron.  
"Go away!" She shouted. The polyjuice potion should of warn off, so I kicked the door down. She had fur on her skin, but it was fading away. "It was cat hairs I picked off her robes." She said.  
"Well, at least you didn't kiss Malfoy." Harry said, smirking. I glared at him.  
"Wow. That's..." Her speech turned into laughter. "You kissed Malfoy!?" She said, holding her stomach.  
"Well, technically, he kissed me, but, Harry?" He turned to me, still laughing. I slapped him across the face. He stopped laughing then. "Never ever talk about that again." I said, extremely serious. After that, I decided to keep some distance between me and them, mainly so they wouldn't accidentally mention it in public. After a couple of weeks, Hermione came after me.  
"We're sorry. And also, you can't block us out forever. You'll have to go home with Harry, you know. Please come back." She pleaded. I sighed and agreed. She dragged me into the common room.  
"Would you help us? Please?" They asked. I nodded, thinking all I'd have to do would be research and offer theories, but that was wrong. Anyway, things were looking brighter, especially with the Griffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match around the corner.

* * *

Saturday. Tomorrow the students would be back. I found the Weasley twins. "Hi guys. I'd like to ask for a favor." I said. George smirked at Fred, who copied his expression.  
"What for, petal?" They mocked.  
"Ron's wand broke and I thought that you could find me a spell for fixing it. I looked and couldn't find one but you're older so maybe you'd-" Fred stopped my rambling.  
"Try **Virga Figere**. And seeing as you're stopping our embarrassment by doing so, we're even." He stated.  
"But Fred, we could..." He trailed off, whispering in Fred's ear. Fred smiled and nodded. "Actually, in return we would like you to sing muggle songs in the common room for an hour." I planted my face into my palm.  
"I don't need to do anything. You told me the spell." I grinned, walking off. "It'll most likely happen anyway." I shouted before running off.

* * *

"Come on, Rose! The Quidditch match!" Ron whined. I sighed.  
"One, you'll tell everyone the story of how Harry caught the snitch all week. Two, with everyone thinking me or Harry could be the heir of Slytherin, it's not the best idea. Three, we need some idea of what could be petrifying people. I'll research, you go." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "The both of you. See you later." I said, before they left.  
I picked up my twenty-seventh book. 'Monsters and Monster Tales'. After reading stories of Griffins, Hippogriffs, Giant Spiders(Ron would love that.), Vampire Chickens, Centaurs, Boggarts, Banshees, Dragons, Dementors and many, many, many more, I reached page 724: Basilisks.

_Out of all the fearsome monsters that roam our lands, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits anyone who meets this giant's eye. Spiders flee before it._

'This it what we need, but, how did a basilisk get around school with no one noticing who didn't see it's eyes? Every time, the floor was wet, so, maybe it used the pipes to travel along.' I heard a noise, like two surfaces rubbing together. Thinking about the basilisk, I took the make-up mirror from my pocket, the one that Seph got me for my birthday (and Dobby returned to me). I ripped the page out, hoping that everyone was at the game. I wrote 'pipes' on the paper, scrunching it up in my hand. I used it to look around the corner, and found the two yellow eyes of the basilisk. The good news, I was right. The bad news, I got petrified.  
Now, what people might not realize is that you can hear and feel perfectly well when petrified, but eyesight becomes only good enough to see changes in light, almost like your eyes are closed. So I could understand what Harry, Ron and Hermione said to me. It couldn't of been long after I was found, when I heard Harry's voice.  
"Rose! Why didn't you take her with you!?" Harry yelled.  
"Honestly Harry, we tried." Said Hermione.  
"Doesn't help that she's stubborn to boot." Ron grumbled. Then, I heard McGonagall.  
"We found her with this...Does it mean anything to you?" Great Scott, this 'not being able to see' thing was annoying. I guessed they took the mirror from me.  
"It's her birthday present." Said Hermione. Yep, it's the mirror. I felt someone's gloved hand on mine. Probably Harry.  
"Rose..." Ron's voice came from the other direction. The hand stayed there for a few minutes, and then left me.  
At one point, Ron came to visit me alone. "Look, I know you probably can't hear me, but, we miss you. Hermione's kind of broken down a bit, and Harry is...struggling. I'm struggling too, but being here helps. I'll tell Harry and Hermione. They'll probably visit soon." He put his hand in mine, and sniffled. 'I miss you guys too, Ron. Be strong.' I thought. And he was right, people did start visiting me a lot.  
Next, was Harry (For the tenth time). "I wish you were here, Rose. We miss you dreadfully." After that, I just felt his hand in mine, and heard rustling. The paper! "Rose, You're amazing and I will never doubt your intelligence again. I've got to get Ron. Bye." Alone again.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be short. We're REALLY close to the end!**_


	6. Le Fin

Only one more person visited me. Well, more like the same person inhabiting two bodies. The Weasley twins. "Hi Rose. Miss you." They said. "We found out who one of the marauders were." They paused, and I hoped that they would find out about "Your father, James Potter." Said one.  
"A second generation marauder. Prongs' daughter." Said the other.  
"That rhymed." Said the first.  
"Anyway, we came to tell you that the first three potions are ready. We got one for you." Said the second.  
"Cheers." They said together, before pouring the liquid down my throat. I felt my arms go limp and hit the bed. I tried moving of my own accord, but I couldn't. "Curiouser and Curiouser." I felt my eyes blink. I could see the twins.  
"Stop snooping around in my things." I said. I spoke! They hugged me and picked me up like a football trophy. "Guys, my legs wont move. You'll need to carry me to the common room."  
"Correction." said Fred. "Carry you to the hall." Said George. I froze. I wanted to get there on my own.  
"Correction, I'll walk. Put me down." They were hesitant, but did so. I could stand. I tried to walk to the twins to hug them, but only managed two steps. "Just go. I don't want to make you late." I said. They shrugged and ran off. It took a while, but I managed to make it. I stood in the doorway of the hall, trying to spot Harry. Ron spotted me first, and ran towards me, followed by Harry and Hermione. "Hi." I said when they all reached me. Harry and Hermione immediately hugged me, but Ron just stood back. When 'double H' (Harry and Hermione) let me go, I stretched a hand out to Ron, and he shook it. "Um...I heard everyone's conversations with me while I was petrified, by the way. Thank you Ron, for telling people to visit me."  
"No problem Rose." He smiled. Now, I think I jinxed the next year from my next sentence. I looked around, unable to spot Lockhart.  
"What happened to Lockhart?" I asked. The boys looked at each-other.  
"He was a fraud, he tried to do a amnesia charm with my wand and it back fired. He lost his memory and has been pronounced useless." Stated Ron.  
"Tell me something I don't know." I replied sarcastically. "Oh yeah. Ron, give me your wand." He slowly took it out of his pocket, and I casted 'Virga Figere' on his wand and it fixed itself immediately. Ron's eyes widened and he grinned.  
"Have I told you that your amazingly smart and my best friend in the world?" He complimented jokingly.  
"Not at the same time, no." I answered in the same way. As I finished eating a - the first I'd eaten in months- I turned to Harry. "Anyway, next year won't be crazier." We all agreed. How wrong we were.

* * *

_**Aaand we're done! I'm writing up Prizoner of Azkaban, which has the OC playing a bigger role. There will be more 'customized' and 'new' scenes. **_

_**Goodbyyye!**_


End file.
